There are numerous examples of personal computing devices, also called accessory devices, that generally are mobile and are carried about. Such devices typically have somewhat limited computing resources, such as computing processor power, battery power, and memory storage space, as compared to devices with which they communicate. Conservation of electrical power for such devices is important. Such accessory devices are typically paired with a device of greater computing resources, such as a table computer or a smart phone, or a desktop computer or laptop computer. For example, the “Apple Watch” accessory device from Apple Inc. is a wristwatch-style personal computing device that is worn by a user and is typically paired with an “iPhone” smart phone for network communications and receiving data.